metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yapping Maw
Yapping MawSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide, also known as GrabberSuper Metroid Players' Guide is an enemy in Super Metroid. Description They can be found in Crateria, lower Brinstar, Norfair, Ridley's Lair, and Maridia. They are heavily armored and can only be killed with Super Missiles. The creatures have long, segmented serpentine bodies: located on one end is their head featuring a pair of large pincers with small teeth on their inner sides. The other end is not visible due to the Yapping Maws being firmly planted into the surface where they are found. When idle, the animal's only visible segment is its head while its pincers periodically open and close, causing a deep, audible snapping noise. In Maridia, however, there is a pair of Yapping Maws which are not only fully hidden from view due to the quicksand where they are buried, their snapping sound cannot be heard either. If Samus were to find herself sufficiently close to the Yapping Maw, it will extend its body towards her as it attempts to bite her with its pincers. If successful, it will hold her firmly and drag her to its resting spot. On many occasions, the creature will be resting on a bed of spikes and thorns, or within pools of lava, therefore causing her to receive damage from these hazardous materials until the Maw releases her. In other locations, they will be curiously nestled inside the mouths of Samus Eaters; this suggests that a symbiotic relationship can exist between both creatures, as a Yapping Maw will grab hold of potential prey and drag it into the carnivorous plant's waiting mouth. As previously mentioned, there are Yapping Maws hiding in a pit of quicksand and cannot be seen until they lunge upward to attack Samus. If she is not fast enough, she will be dragged below and reappear sinking within a small vertical room of sand inhabited by Bulls before eventually reaching a lower section of Maridia. This can cause her to be lost if she has yet to familiarize herself with the area. A Yapping Maw is seen in the 4-Koma comic "Regular Recharge", where it is responsible for pulling Samus into a water area, and indirectly getting her electrocuted at a Recharge Station. Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"Hard to kill. Wait until they reach out and withdraw; you then have a few seconds of safety to leap over them." Trivia *Yapping Maws bear some resemblance to the Acid Worm encountered in Kraid's Lair during Metroid: Zero Mission, in appearance, habitat, and behavior. *Yapping Maws may actually be plant-life of some sort, as they are mostly seen around water and surrounded by other plant-like bioforms. *The Yapping Maw may be inspired by the real-life Bobbit Worm, whose hunting tactics are virtually identical to its behavior. *In the internal data, Yapping Maw is referred to as Hand. Gallery Yapping maw.gif|Sprite References ru:Лающая Пасть Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Crateria Category:Brinstar Category:Norfair Category:Maridia Category:Sealife Category:Lavalife Category:Carnivores